An Unexpected Valentine's Day
by DecaTilde
Summary: Brian, Barbara and their puppies are celebrating Valentine's Day... but just not the way they planned it. Requested by UltimateLeaf7, an adaptation of "Valentine's Day in Quahog", and sequel to "A Christmas Miracle".
1. Brian's Exes, and a Reunion

_An Unexpected Valentine's Day_

a _Family Guy_ fanfic based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by DecaTilde

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _This is based on a request that UltimateLeaf7 made. However, while it_ _ **is**_ _an adaptation of the Season 11 episode "Valentine's Day in Quahog", things are going to be a little different._

* * *

Chapter 1 - Brian's Exes, and a Reunion

* * *

It all started in the middle of February 14, Valentine's Day, in the Griffin house. Brian and Barbara were in the kitchen; it was their first Valentine's Day with their second litter, Janet and Jonathan. Their first litter, Briana, Ollie, Jenny and Marcus, were all in their dog-year teens and not ready to move out on their own yet. However, they, like their parents, had their plans for the day.

"Happy Valentine's Day, honey," Brian addressed his wife.

"Happy Valentine's Day to _you_ , Brian," Barbara addressed back. "Whenever you're ready, I'll go get my hat, jacket and purse."

The two had planned a very special dinner date for two for the night.

Brian happily shook his head. "I'm not ready yet, Barbara," he replied, "but I will be."

"Oh, Brian," Stewie addressed, coming into the kitchen from the living room, "there you are. Look, I've been thinking about you, and I believe I've come up with a solution to your problem."

"What are you talking about?" Brian replied. "I don't have a problem, not while I have Barbara."

"Really?" Stewie replied back. "Well, follow me."

"What's going on?" Brian asked as he hopped off his chair and followed Stewie.

Stewie led Brian to the living room, where the White Labrador widened his eyes in shock.

"Oh, my God."

The reason for his shock was that all the ex-girlfriends Brian had dated, including Jillian Russel-Wilcox, Tracy Flannigan (who bore a human son named Dylan with him), Seabreeze Pewterschmidt (Carter's greyhound), Kate (the blind girl with a hatred for dogs), Cheryl Tiegs (who Brian stole from his rival neighbor Glenn Quagmire), Ida Davis (Glenn's transgendered father who Brian had sex with at the Marriott), Rita (the cougar Brian dated), Carolyn (an atheist like Brian), and Brooke Roberts (the titular Bachelorette that Brian won a reality show for), had gathered together.

"Stewie, what the hell?!" Brian shouted. "These all all my ex-girlfriends!"

"What's going on out there?" Barbara asked, coming into the kitchen. She stopped short to see the exes in the room. "Good Lord!"

"Well," Stewie replied, to Brian, "I thought they might provide some insights." He continued, to the exes, "Ladies, as you may have guessed, you are all here because you have dated this great guy." Brian took this poorly. "Yet somehow, things didn't work out. My objective is to figure out why."

" _I_ don't know," Rita began. "The word 'self-absorbed' comes to mind."

"And pretentious," Carolyn added.

" _Definitely_ pretentious," a girl behind Carolyn agreed.

"And he's got a big Eggo!" Jillian added.

"Okay," Stewie guessed, "we seem to have a theme going here."

"Oh, come on!" Brian shrugged. "You're all just mad because I didn't want to be with you."

"Brian, is this true?" Barbara asked, scared.

"Shh," Brian shushed her, a finger to his mouth.

"I think Brian's a wonderful man," Ida informed the rest of the exes. "He's just spending some time with his mate rather than coming to terms with his own sexuality."

"I agree with the transgendered dad of the person Brian and I can't stand," Barbara replied.

"You can't stand my Glenn?" Ida repeated to Barbara.

"Shut up, Ida," Brian regarded.

"He's insecure," Cheryl informed.

"And a blowhard," added a girl next to Cheryl.

"And he's got a tiny penis!" Brooke added.

"Brian's penis is not tiny!" Barbara shouted. "It just isn't visible, since cartoons can't show animal genitalia!"

"Yeah," Stewie regarded, "that was pretty clear by the survey." He then pulled out a wine bottle. "Okay, who wants some wine?"

"This is great," Ida said, pulling out his wine glass so Stewie could pour him some. "We should do this _every_ day."

"No!" Brian disagreed. "We're _not_ going to do this every day!"

"What's wrong?" Rita shrugged. "We're just being honest."

"Oh, you want honest?" Brian began to call out, pointing to every ex in turn, starting with Rita. "You're an old bag! Your vomit tastes weird!" Brooke. "You have no idea why you're here!" Jillian. "You chose to be on _The Hills_!" Lauren Conrad. "You still have bits of penis left!" Ida. "And you're a blind whore who hates dogs!" Kate.

Barbara gasped, horrified.

"Why, you...!" she shouted in rage, lunging at her.

"And _you_ ," Brian continued, pointing at Stewie, "you're more of a woman than anyone else in this room!"

Stewie seemed to calm down, drinking some wine from his glass, before seriously shouting to the exes, "Get him!"

Uh-oh, now Brian has done it. He ran out of the house with most of the exes chasing him. The only exception was Kate, whom Barbara had merciliessly fought, scratching and biting her in places. Stewie took notice and didn't like it one bit.

"Oh, that isn't pretty," he said.

"Get off me, you stupid bitch!" Kate shouted.

"While I _do_ take that as a compliment, since I'm a dog," Barbara began, "that's _still_ an insult coming from a dog hater!"

* * *

While being chased by his exes, Brian found a place to hide so they wouldn't find him. What he didn't expect was a tan-colored arm pulling him into a garbage can. Brian shuddered in fear.

"Please, don't hurt me," Brian flinched, eyes shut tight. "I have so much to live for, my darling wife, my beautiful puppies!"

"Nobody's gonna hurt you, big brother," said an all-too-familiar Brooklyn-accented voice.

Brian opened his eyes, lip curling.

"Wait a minute, b-big brother?" Brian repeated. "Only one dog I know calls me that, especially if he has a different mother but still has my father's genes." He looked up and saw his savior. "Vinny?"

The black-collared tan dog in question smiled at the dog he had just saved.

"Long time, no see, Brian," Vinny replied.

"Oh, Vinny," Brian got up. "It's so good to see you again."

"Yeah," Vinny agreed. "Seven years."

He then held a paw in front of Brian's mouth and looked out of the can, left, right, then left again.

"It's all clear, Brian," Vinny assured. "Whoever's been chasing you is gone now."

"Oh," Brian said, relieved, "thank God. You won't believe who those people were."

"Who _were_ they, anyway?" Vinny shrugged.

"My ex-girlfriends," Brian answered. "I lashed out at them for why I was unsuccessful at finding love in them."

"Really?" Vinny replied, wide-eyed. "That's terrible."

"Well, luckily," Brian shrugged, "I _do_ have a mate, Barbara, and some puppies to take care of. Our first litter, of four, is in their teens. Our second litter, of two, was born recently, and I didn't think I was confident enough to be a father again until around Christmas."

"Barbara?" Vinny repeated. "As in 'Ba5que_Sh3pherd' on Twitter?"

"Yeah," Brian replied. "You know her?"

" _Know_ her?" Vinny repeated. "She's a fan of mine! I didn't think that she'd be a sister-in-law."

Brian chuckled. "Well, now you know. Do _you_ have a social handle? _Mine's_ 'd0gbackwards'."

A second of silence, even though Vinny still smiled.

"'pu55yh0und_1124'," Vinny replied.

The two got out their phones, opened their Twitter apps, handed the phones to each other, and followed each other.

"As soon as those exes of mine are out of sight," Brian began, "I'll take you home so you can meet 'Ba5que_Sh3pherd' face to face."

"Don't worry, Brian," Vinny assured. "I know this town from top to bottom, especially when we go through an underground shortcut I take."

"Shortcut?" Brian repeated, wide-eyed.

* * *

 _Author's Note: And that's only the beginning. Stay tuned for more action._


	2. The Return of Stewie's Time Machine

Chapter 2 - The Return of Stewie's Time Machine

* * *

Sometime later, after Kate managed to escape despite her still being blind, Barbara and the puppies, both the first and second litters, were called up to Stewie's room.

"You wanted to see us, Stewie?" Briana asked.

"Well," Stewie began, "in honor of Valentine's Day, I thought, 'why not go back in time to that Summer of Love in the 60s that everyone's always talking about?'"

"How are you going to do _that_ , Stewie?" Jonathan shrugged. "Mom and Dad told us that you destroyed your time machine."

"Yeah," Janet agreed, "and that you decided to swear off time travel because you couldn't stop yourself from altering the past."

"You think so?" Stewie replied before pulling back a white sheet to reveal a purple box with a windowed sliding door on it.

"You... You rebuilt it?" Barbara said in awe. "I guess you still need it to alter the past for the better, huh?"

"Well, yeah, at times," Stewie agreed, shrugging.

"You going to bring me back some, uh, of that stuff to put on my tongue?" Barbara asked, aware of the puppies being behind her, before whispering. "I'm only saying _this_ because there are children present."

"Bad dog," Stewie replied harshly before going into the machine, which then activated.

* * *

Stewie appeared through a lilac-colored orb of light, to a 60's-style park.

"Well," Stewie addressed his teddy bear, "here we are, Rupert. Quahog summer of love."

Many of the park patrons were dressed in hipster garments, playing tambourines and guitars, and kissing one another.

A red ball bounced to Stewie, who then picked it up.

"Ball, please," called a girls voice.

Stewie saw that the girl had on a pink bonnet and a blue dress. She smiled at him.

"Hello," Stewie greeted, smiling back as the girl walked to him. "Oh," he continued, realizing, "this must be yours."

"Thanks," the girl replied before running off with the ball.

"My God," Stewie whispered, impressed, "she's incredible! Rupert, I must bring her back to the present and raise her to be my wife."

The girl walked to her grandmother, with her stroller next to her.

"Oh, God, I bet that diaper is soaking wet."

The grandmother put the girl into the stroller and walked away.

"I can't let her get away!" Stewie exclaimed as he followed them.

The grandmother took the girl out of the stroller before Stewie caught up.

"Oh, hi," the girl greeted, noticing Stewie.

"Oh, hey," Stewie greeted back. "Um, I just came to say, um… you know, in a couple years, somethings going to come on called _Sesame Street_ , and I know the name makes it sound Asian, but it's not, and it's going to blow your mind." He then whispered to himself, "Oh, the hell with it." He explained to her then, "The real reason I'm here is because, I wanted to do this."

Stewie then kissed the girl on the lips before a gruffly-like voice rang, "There's my little Lois."

The owner of the voice was a young Carter, who removed the bonnet to reveal that the girl had red hair. This was Lois as a baby.

"What... Lois?!" Stewie screamed, scared.

"Come on, honey," Young Carter said to his daughter, "hop in Daddy's car. You can crawl around on the floor while I drink, smoke, and drive us home."

As Young Carter walked away with Baby Lois in hand, Stewie wretched, threw up, and got his newly-rebuilt time machine return pad out before teleporting away.

* * *

Stewie returned, wiping away the vomit from his mouth, gasping in front of Barbara and the puppies.

"Oh, my God, Stewie, what happened?" Barbara asked.

"NONE OF YOUR ******* BUSINESS WHAT HAPPENED!" Stewie shouted in reply.

"Geez," Jonathan regarded, "you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Stewie threw up again in response.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I made a few last-minute changes in the previous chapter. Some elements in **this** chapter are from Season 12's finale, "Chap Stewie"._

 _And, like in the now-non-canon "Stand By Me" and "Revival 'BBBOJM'", I want Janet to be voiced by Lara Jill Miller, and Jonathan by E.G. Daily._

 _Speaking of voice assignments, Villains' Bad Girl wanted Jenny to be voiced by Lacey Chabert, and Marcus by Rob Paulsen. She couldn't think of how Briana and Ollie wanted to be voiced by, so I suggested to her, respectively, Tara Strong and Jason Marsden. She liked those suggestions._


	3. A Stray in the Sewers

Chapter 3 - A Stray in the Sewers

* * *

"It's all clear, big brother," Vinny addressed after looking around. "Your exes are nowhere to be seen."

Brian came out of the trash can, relieved. "Oh, thank God," he said.

"Now, where did you say you're from again?"

Brian answered, "300 Spooner Street. It's not that far away. If you'd like, I can show you where it is."

"Hey, I know Quahog like the back of my paw," Vinny assured. "We can take a shortcut to that avenue."

"A shortcut?" Brian repeated. "How are we going to do that?"

Vinny opened a manhole cover. "We take the sewers," he replied. "Come on."

"Oh, boy," Brian moaned.

* * *

Brian followed his younger brother while they were inside the underground.

"What an incredible smell you've discovered," Brian said after sniffing the smelly water.

Vinny winced at Brian's compliment.

* * *

The two wound up at a dead end, as the walls were filled with gunk.

"Now what?" Brian asked.

Vinny answered, "We swim."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Brian replied as Vinny dove in, before he himself dove in after.

The two swam under the gunky walls before resurfacing.

"Hey, Vinny," a girl collie addressed from above. "I see you've brought in a common house dog with you."

"Hello, Sheridan," Vinny greeted. "This is my big brother, Brian Griffin. He lives in a house in Spooner Street."

"Hi," Brian greeted. "Are you a stray dog?"

"Yes," Sheridan nodded. "I was separated from my father and sisters after the organization was shut down."

"Organization?" Brian repeated. "You mean the one James Woods ran, where Barbara was from?"

"Yeah," Sheridan replied, ears perking up and eyes widening. "You know Barbara?"

"She's my wife," Brian answered. "We already had two litters."

Sheridan beamed. _"I can't believe it,"_ she thought. _"Barbara's still alive, and he married her. I assumed that she'd be long gone."_ She then said aloud, "Good to know."

"I found Sheridan at the dog park," Vinny began, "a couple years ago. She said that her dad and sisters were abducted after leaving the organization."

"You _do_ know what today is, don't you, Sheridan?" Brian asked.

"Valentine's Day," Sheridan replied. "The holiday snack-dabbed in the middle of February, dedicated to love. Vinny already informed me about the days and months of the year. He said that he had something for me. Right, Vinny?"

Vinny nodded. "It's back at the apartment, Sher. I'll give it to you later tonight. Right now, I gotta get Brian home."

"Right," Sheridan agreed. "But first, tell me how you found Barbara, Brian."

"Okay," Brian chuckled. "It all started one night near the Drunken Clam..."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _This marks the official_ _ **proper**_ _Brian and Barbara_ _appearance of Sheridan. And, like in the now-unofficial "Stand by Me" and the now-discontinued "Revival 'BBBOJM'", I want Sheridan to be voiced by Susan Egan._


	4. Author's Note

_Sorry for the delay, everyone, but this is really important. I haven't written any new chapters for this lately, and, well, my father is really sick right now. He's getting some treatment done at times. And with snow falling where I'm from at the time I'm writing this note, it's going to be a little slick getting to a not-too-far-away hospital and back. But fear not, readers. I'll get back to writing more chapters when I have the time. And I have something planned for one of the chapters._

 _Of course, there's this **other** saying, "You can't always get what you want". I don't know if B4L would like this saying, but I'll see what I can do to give her something she wants in this fanfic. Like Tino in The Weekenders says, "Later days"._


	5. A New License and an Old Foe

Chapter 4 - A New License and an Old Foe

* * *

Around the start of 3:00, Barbara went outside to retrieve the day's mail. To her surprise, in the mail was an envelope for her. After she got inside the kitchen, she opened the envelope addressed to her, and with a beaming smile on her face, she saw that inside the card was...

"A new driver's licence?" She held the license in her left front paw. "I guess this means I've passed my driver's test! Oh, wait until Brian hears the good news!"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Barbara went and opened the front door. She was surprised and horrified to see who it was.

"Arnie?" she gasped.

The pit bull Barbara lost to in the dog fighting organization wore a neck tie and held some petunias. His smile gave way to a look of sudden surprise.

"Barbara?" he addressed. "What are you doing _here_? I assumed after our fight that you had passed on."

"Well, I was saved later that night," Barbara glared. "My savior was so nice to me, he proposed to me, I married him and started a family."

"Oh, hey, Arnie," Briana greeted, coming downstairs and getting Barbara's attention. "You're early than I expected."

"Briana, what's going on here?" Barbara asked her daughter.

"Hey, Mom," Briana replied. "I see you've met my boyfriend, Arnie."

"Boyfriend?!" Barbara repeated.

"That's right, Barbara," Arnie answered. "Briana saved my life when a wolf attacked me a few weeks ago. I had no idea that she's your daughter."

Pause.

"Wait a moment," Barbara suddenly said to Arnie before closing the door and whispering into Briana's ear. "Briana, what the hell? That dog fought me in the dog fighting organization that jerk ran."

Another pause.

"So?" Briana replied.

"He's the big and ferocious dog I told you about."

"Mom," Briana shrugged, "Arnie doesn't look so ferocious to me. Besides, we're going on a date."

"Like hell, you two are," Barbara growled.

"Ah, young love," Stewie noticed, getting their attention. "I can sense that it's like you and Brian during your love-at-first-sight all over again."

"See, Mom?" Briana added. "Stewie agrees with me. Just give Arnie a chance so we can go on our date."

Barbara thought hard about this. Should she give Arnie a piece of her mind as her rematch with him, or should she let her oldest daughter go out with an enemy?

"Very well," Barbara sighed. "But be home before curfew, okay?"

"We will, Mom," Briana replied. "After all, it _is_ the least I could do for giving him a job."

Barbara opened the door and allowed Briana to go out with Arnie. She was unsure about this, though.

"Don't worry, Barbara," Arnie assured. "I'm a changed dog now. Dog fights are yesterday's news."

The two dogs got into a white Escalade Arnie drove, which pulled out of the driveway.

"Aside from all of Brian's exes," Barbara began, "meeting Arnie again and having my oldest go on a date with him is something I didn't expect, either. I may have to postpone our dinner date."

Just then, her phone dinged. It was a Twitter notification.

"It's from my pen pal, pu55yh0und_1124," she began. "He tweeted that he's been reunited with his older brother after seven years. #FamilyReunion." She wondered, then. "Huh."

* * *

 _Author's Note: This is based on a request Brian4life made. Another part of said request will be later in the fanfic._


	6. An Idea and a Reunion

Chapter 5 - An Idea and a Reunion

* * *

"And that's what happened, Sheridan," Brian finished. "And since Janet and Jonathan were born, I gained new confidence as a father. I bet Vinny's been treating you like a daughter he may or may not have."

"Heck, yeah, I have," Vinny agreed. "I _do_ have a daughter, though, but we haven't seen each other for a long time."

Sheridan had shed tears of joy. "That's good to know," she said. "I just wish I could tell her how much I've missed her."

Brian and Vinny looked at each other for a second.

"Maybe I can take you over to _my_ place and let you see her and our kids," Brian suggested, turning his attention to Sheridan. He then sighed. "If only I had my Prius with me."

"Not to worry, big brother," Vinny assured. "I led us all underground to the apartment building I'm staying at with my owner, Leo."

It is revealed that he did lead them to another area where a manhole cover was at.

"Can't wait to see the surprise, Vinny," Sheridan replied.

"And besides," Vinny continued, "I drive a Prius as well. Maybe I can drop the both of you to Brian's house later, if that's all right with him."

"Uh, yeah," Brian agreed, rather unsure at first. "I just hope my ex-girlfriends have stopped looking for me."

"I'll bet they've forgotten all about it, B," Vinny replied as he started climbing the ladder.

* * *

Inside the apartment building, Vinny knocked on the door to the office of building landlord Lou Spinazola, who was a middle-aged man wearing a Hawaiian shirt. Lou opened the door from the inside and was surprised to see both Brian and Sheridan with him.

"Hello, Vinny," Lou greeted. "And I see you've brought some company."

"Hello, Lou," Vinny greeted back. "This is my big brother, Brian, from Spooner Street, and the girl Collie with me is Sheridan. I'm about to reveal my 'surprise' to her today." He used air quotations on "surprise".

"Oh," Lou replied, understanding what he said. "Now I catch your drift. Apartment 36."

"Is that where my surprise is?" Sheridan asked Vinny.

"You'll see," Vinny answered.

* * *

Vinny led the two all the way to the third floor of the apartment building, and the door to the apartment they were going to. Vinny knocked on the door.

"Coming," rang a female Southern-accented voice from inside the apartment.

Sheridan's eyes widened. _"Could it be?"_ she thought.

The door opened to reveal an older female Collie than Sheridan walking on fours opening the door with her snout. Sheridan gasped in surprise.

"Mom!" she said in joyous glee, hugging her.

"Sherry!" the mother Collie replied, shedding tears of joy. "Oh, it's so good to finally see you again. Hey, N.B., girls," she addressed, "guess who's here!"

Three other dogs, two girl Collies about Sheridan's age, and a familiar gray Border Collie wearing a maroon kerchief with a bone on it (New Brian from "The Man with Two Brians"), ran from the kitchen area of the tiny apartment and, with a gasp, smiled to see Sheridan at the door.

"Sheridan," New Brian began, "you're here!"

"Sheridan's home!" one of the girl Collies added.

"Where've you been, sis?" the other girl Collie asked. "How'd you find us, Sherry?"

"It's okay, girls," Vinny assured, coming in with Brian. "My big brother Brian and I brought her here."

"Hello, Vinny," the mother Collie greeted. "It's such a wonderful Valentine's Day gift from you."

Brian widened his eyes in shock when he saw... "New Brian? I thought you were dead!"

"Hello, Brian," New Brian greeted, nervously. "Long time, no see. How are the Griffins back in Spooner Street?"

"They're okay," Brian answered. "Since our last encounter, I met Barbara, a Basque Shepherd dog, married her and started a family."

"Wait," New Brian halted. "You... married Barbara?"

"Yes, he did, Daddy," Sheridan replied. "He told me what happened to her since she was brought out to fight the night she disappeared from the organization."

"Wow," New Brian suddenly responded. "I'm glad that Brian found her and started a family with her." He turned his attention to Brian. "By the way, Vinny rescued me and my other two daughters, Anna and Bella, reunited us with my mate Annabelle here and found a place for us to live."

Brian chuckled. "I guess you found love since the last time we spoke."

"Yeah," New Brian replied, "but you don't want to know how I was gotten rid of. It's a long story."

"That's okay, New Brian," Brian assured. "You don't have to tell me. Besides, it's good to know that you have a family to take care of."

"So, big brother," Vinny addressed, "You wanna go home?"

Brian thought about it. "Hmmm, I think I may have a way..."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Like in "Stand By Me" and "Revival 'BBBOJM'", I want Anna to be voiced by Ashley Johnson and Annabelle to be voiced by Candi Milo. I haven't decided what I want Bella to be voiced by until now... Family Guy creator Seth MacFarlane's younger sister Rachael. John Viener is still good as New Brian._


	7. L-O-V-E

Chapter 6 - L-O-V-E

* * *

Around sunset, a teal Mustang convertible with a white top pulled into the driveway of the Griffin house. Brian exited the Mustang and knocked on the door. Barbara opened it and was amazed.

"Oh, Brian!" she exclaimed, smiling. "I was so worried about you that I was about to cancel our dinner date tonight. Have those exes of yours caught up to you?"

"It's all right, Barbara," Brian assured, hugging her. "I lost them, and I had a little help. But before I can tell you who helped me lose them, I have a couple of surprises for you." He presented the Mustang to her. "Happy Valentine's Day, honey."

"Oh, Brian," Barbara replied in awe. "It's the convertible I admired since New Year's Day."

"I'm glad you like it, dear," Brian chuckled. "And there's someone in the back who wants to say hi to you, too."

The back passengers side window rolled down, revealing a very happy Sheridan, waving at her.

"Hello, Barbara," she greeted. "Long time, no see."

Barbara looked a bit confused, with a peculiar look on her face.

"I'm sorry," she responded. "Have we met?"

"What do you mean, 'have we met'?" Sheridan repeated. "It's me, Sheridan, from the organization."

This widened Barbara's eyes. "Little Sherry?" she remembered, her lip curling into a smile. "Oh, my God! It's so good to see you again!"

Sheridan opened the back passenger door and hugged her.

"I thought you had died after you were brought out to fight that big, ferocious Arnie," Sheridan replied, shedding tears of joy. "Brian told me about how he found you and started a family. I'm so happy that you're still alive."

"Hey, Mom, what's going on out here?"

Jenny's voice brought everyone's attention as the Basque Shepherd puppy came outside. She noticed the Collie.

"Who's the girl Collie?"

"Oh, hey, Jenny," Barbara greeted nervously. "This is a young friend of mine, Sheridan, from the dog fighting organization. I nearly forgot about her and her father and sisters until today." Barbara turned to Sheridan and continued, "Sheridan, this is the third in my first litter, Jennifer. 'Jenny' for short."

Sheridan looked pretty interested in seeing Jenny.

"Hello, Jenny," Sheridan greeted.

"Hi," Jenny greeted back. "It's a pleasure to see a friend of my mother's, even if that friend is younger than her."

"So, honey," Brian began, to Barbara, "are you ready for our night on the town? There's something special planned for us." Brian turned his attention to Jenny and Sheridan. "The two of you can come with us if you'd like, since I see that you're becoming fast friends."

"Thanks, Dad," Jenny replied.

* * *

Later that night, at the Quahog Pizzaria, Brian and Barbara were served a heart-shaped pepperoni pizza, while Jenny and Sheridan sat at a table waiting for _their_ order.

"So," Jenny began, "how well have you known Mom?"

"Your mother was like a savior to Anna, Bella and I," Sheridan explained. "That jerk, who brought us into the organization, refused to feed us and abused us. She stood up to him and shared her food with us. One night, she was brought out to fight a Pit Bull, and I didn't hear from her again. I feared that she was long gone, but your father told me that he found her and raised a family with her. I'm happy to know that she has puppies to take care of."

Just then, Briana and Arnie came in and were led to a reserved table. Sheridan cowered behind Jenny.

"What?" Jenny shrugged. "It's just my older sister Briana and her boyfriend Arnie."

"Boyfriend?" Sheridan repeated. "Arnie's the Pit Bull your mother fought. Why is he your sister's boyfriend?"

Both Barbara and Arnie noticed what was going on with Sheridan.

"It's okay, Sheridan," Barbara explained and assured. "Arnie's changed. Briana helped turn his life around after a wolf attacked him."

"Oh, Sheridan," Arnie began, walking to their table with Briana. "I didn't even notice you. If you want to know the whole story, maybe I can explain everything that happened since the organization's shutdown."

Sheridan noticed that he wasn't as fierce the last time she remembered him, as there had been a change in him. She calmed down a little.

"Very well," she responded. "What happened?"

* * *

As soon as Arnie finished, Jenny and Sheridan's orders were brought up. They were plates of spaghetti and meatballs. This reminded Briana that she and Arnie needed to order something to eat. A jazzy instrumental of Nat King Cole's "L-O-V-E" began to play in the background.

Outside the pizzaria, watching through a window, New Brian and Vinny smiled contently in the latter's Prius.

"Happy Valentine's Day, big brother," Vinny whispered. "You, too, Ba5que_Sh3pherd."

"Happy Valentine's Day to _you_ , Sheridan," New Brian added. "Welcome home."

They then drove off, on their way back to the apartment building.

* * *

Lois, after spending all day in the bedroom with Peter, tucked Stewie into his crib in _his_ bedroom and kissed her baby good night. Stewie tried to back away, but he threw up as soon as she kissed him.

* * *

Brian's exes gathered together in a hotel room. Their search for Brian was at a dead end, but they lay together content in bed.

* * *

The End

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Well, everyone, that finally brings an end to this adaptation of "Valentine's Day in Quahog". Here's hoping that all of you have a happy Valentine's Day as well._

 _What sort of antics are Brian and Barbara going to have next? Find out in the next story._


End file.
